Linnie McCallister
Linnie McCallister is the older sister of Kevin, and a supporting character in the first two Home Alone movies. ''Home Alone In the beginning of the film, Linnie is first seen getting ready to go on the family vacation to Paris. She tells her brother, Jeff, that she hopes that he didn't pack any crap. She then turns to her younger brother, Kevin, and tells him that he knows their mother will pack his suitcase anyway, before adding that he's what the French call "les incompeténts". She also informs him that he has to sleep on the hide-a-bed with their cousin, Fuller, and that if he has something to drink, he'll wet the bed. Linnie is next seen eating pizza, and gets mad along with the rest of the family when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over it. The next day she is seen rushing to the airport with them, as they overslept and almost missed their flight (although they managed to make it in time). When they reach Paris, they realize that they left Kevin home alone and rush to the telephones, trying to call for help. Linnie and her siblings try to call all their friends, but don't have any luck. Linnie then goes to her Uncle Rob's apartment with the rest of the family while her mother stays at the airport trying to get a flight back home. She is next seen sitting on a couch in the apartment and looking bored. In the end, Linnie manages to get a flight home on Christmas Day, along with her dad and siblings. When they arrive home, she is heard telling Buzz and Megan to stop fighting. She is also glad to see that Kevin is all right, and is simultaneously surprised and happy to hear that he went shopping the previous day to get groceries the family needed, such as milk. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York In this movie Linnie doesn't bully kevin. Linnie appears in the sequel but doesn't have as big a part like she did in the first film and only speaks during the scene where the families arrive in Miami, realizing that Kevin is missing. She is first seen packing for the trip. She is later seen at the family meeting over Buzz and Kevin's fight at the Christmas pageant. She is seen again rushing to the airport with the rest of the family to catch their flight. She is later seen giving everyone their luggage at the Miami airport and is later on looking at their hotel in disgust. She is then seen watching ''It's A Wonderful Life in Spanish in the hotel room and then rushes to New York with the rest of the family when they learn that Kevin is there. In the end she is seen opening her presents in the Plaza Hotel and clapping for Kevin for getting lost and making them go to New York. Trivia *Linnie and Jeff are completely absent from Home Alone 4, with only Buzz and Megan as Kevin's siblings. Quotes: *"I hope you didn't just pack crap, Jeff!" *"You're what the French call les incompetents!" Gallery Linnie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins